More Then Just Brothers By Blood
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: There are many reasons as to why Zidane and Kuja are brother's by blood, this explores only eleven. However, be advised this marks an AU Universe to where Kuja survived the end.
1. Electric Maya Blue

Zidane could admit anything about himself with out a lick of conscious embarrassment. He knew his eyes were blue, a close shade to his brother's own, perhaps a sample lighter or darker, but not much. Eyes, Zidane, the ever deep pools of translucent Maya Blue, his brother would tell him. Zidane would watch his as they caught light hauntingly giving a reverent twinkle. Listening to his brother aristocratic speech as he lifted his nose to the air and the fraudulent light falling onto the pale irises Zidane would argue the shades.

While Kuja would preach that their eyes were exactly the same shade of Mayan Blue, Zidane would disagree. Zidane would remark that they were a light blue, and Kuja would grow affront on using such common words to describe anything about himself. So Zidane would concede that maybe, just maybe, their eyes were not light blue. For Zidane would agree that Light Blue was too common and he was anything but common, he was unique. Kuja would nod and sigh while flicking his luminous Maya Blue eyes to their twins trying to point out the same similarities once again.

Hours could be spent listening to the two dissect their own eye color for they could not see eye to eye as it were. Zidane would offer that perhaps their eyes were a shade of periwinkle which cause Kuja to smack his brother on the back of his head and sigh dismally, as it was no secret that Kuja's favorite color was purple and all it's vast shades including the purplish-blue periwinkle. Obviously periwinkle would not be right, but Zidane enjoyed teasing his brother none the less about it, as what guy favored purple? Zidane would then claim that Dodger Blue would be their eye color and Kuja merely glared stating that their eyes were light, not dark. This of course would knock out Navy, Cerulean, Persian, Prussian, Midnight, Egyptian, Royal, Sapphire, Ultramarine, Denim, Colbat, and Dark Blue.

Zidane would just want the argument to end saying their eyes were blue just different shades, and there was no way that he could have such a girly sounding color as Mayan Blue. Kuja would shuffled in annoyance and state that their eyes were amazingly enough the same color as they stood side by side comparing. Cornflower Blue fell from Kuja's lips causing poor Zidane to nearly have a heart attack, that was even worst the Mayan Blue. Zidane would feverishly wave his hands shouting out angrily at such a statement, and Kuja would snigger in his hand agreeing that maybe Cornflower Blue was going to far, but Baby Blue wasn't too far off. Seconds later there would be a heavy thunk as Zidane would miss beheading his brother and slamming his knives into the waiting dresser that had many scars from such arguments. They would go through several pigments more before it would regress into a civilized shouting match of two colors.

"Mayan Blue." Kuja would state fluttering his hands about in dismissal.

"Electric Blue." Zidane would hark back while pointing to the left eye in proof. This would continue until one of the others of the group would grumble and shut them up violently, it was normally Amarant who ended the pointless rant. Garnet would giggle into her hands politely turning away and suggesting a compromise, though she did agree that they eyes were similar. Finally they would tire of arguing even mentally and Kuja would graciously end the fight with his own rant.

"Fine, Electric Maya Blue." He present, Zidane would huff, cross his arms and grin satisfied that his suggestion would top his brother's. They both would agree that they eye color was the same, and that the name of the color suited both. Electric for Zidane vivacious personality, Maya for the fashion conscious Kuja, and it was unique enough to the both of them that the color was only assigned to their eye color and no where else.


	2. Pale and Flawless

Pale and Flawless

While Zidane is pale though hints sometimes at a tan, he tends to stay near the flesh tone. His skin is littered with tiny scars from training, and roughing housing with the boss and the gang. A large scar chases his back from shoulder to shoulder baring witness to the tragedies he has suffered under the hands of a mighty enemy. He has the skin of a warrior, his tale told in the little creases and crevices that span his body. Zidane does not mind them, he does not envy those who show no outer damage, it is a reminder of what he fought for and for whom.

His pale skin is almost a joy, as he recount his tale with careful reminders on his skin. When he acts on stage the clothing is more dramatic against his skin, and the stage make-up shows well. The skin wrapped around his fingertips is rough and callous, the signs of a warrior. Zidane is a warrior, he has fought, he has preserved through hardships untold. His skin sets off his blond hair in shadow, the beginnings of a thief like atmosphere ingrained in him. Scars also taunt his pale skin along his arms, proof that Vivi has gotten better with his spell casting and that Steiner nor Dagger has not lost their edge. This pleases him, as Zidane knows his friends can protect themselves, and it also relaxes him.

Zidane is neither envious nor vain so he does not care that his pale skin is tainted by bruises or cuts. This is life, he thinks, his life, and he does not go any deeper then that. He does not need to, he is happy with the skin he is granted with all its flaws. Why go looking for worries when they are not needed? No, Zidane is content with his skin and its marks, it is all right with him.

Kuja, however, is different, oh his skin is pale sure enough, but it is a milky white that belongs better on females. It makes him look delicate and effeminate, he hates this, but only the fact that Gaia dwellers are notorious for preconceived notions. Kuja has no scars, and it is for a lack of trying, because Kuja does not wish for scars. There is only one scar he has and keeps, for it is the brand that is a reminder that yes his brother saved his life and he owes Zidane the new life he has. This is the only scar he treats with affection, the rest, though there is none even if Zidane could swear up and down there should be is hastily eradicated. Kuja uses his cure spells quickly upon any infliction on his skin so they leave no lasting mark, truly he is flawless, and he wants to keep it that way.

He does not envy those whose skin is much darker than his own, even if they hide blemishes well, for it does not suit him with his pale silver hair. His skin is perfectly maintained, soft to the touch, if only three people could tell you that and almost ripples like fur when he stretches. Kuja is vain, he knows it, and is proud of his skin, so he shows it off wearing next to precious nothing. He is not a fighter, his skin tells people that, he is a mage, and a strong one, but do not ever claim he is a lover, though it is mostly likely true now. Kuja feels no need to compare his skin with anyone else, he is above that, for he sees himself above all, his skin is his own. He chuckles whimsically when Garnet complains that his skin is so much more delicate then hers, better even and this pleases him. A queen praising him though it is only through complaints.

While Zidane is pale and riddled with scars, Kuja is flawless and untouched. They are at opposite ends of the spectrum on the same scale, it is a subtle irony. Kuja is a milk cream while Zidane is more of a butter cream, both shades of white though one is soft and one is harsh. Though one cannot be possible without the other, so they exist and coexist, not because they choose too, but because they have too. This is a simple logic, and the brothers do not delve past this uniting thought, only to muse that their sister, Mikoto, is right in the middle, but is not the same. One is pale, the other is flawless, you can not have one without the other.


	3. Fears

Zidane is perplexed in his own anxieties, and how numerous they are in such peaceful times. His heart beats out a tattoo always worried, that this peace, as fragile as it is, will crumble before his very eyes sucking in his precious people. He always feels like his is standing at the very top of the mountain with little balance and losing more grip as the minutes pass. Zidane considers himself foolish; he has fought and defended himself against numerous monsters and enemies with out a lick of concern.

He had fears then, but he always fearlessly plunged forward, paving his way. Restlessly and restlessly searching for his past and the tie to the blue light he remembers as his only memory. Why is it that with the world at peace, that his devil-may-care attitude has been tamed and tampered with because of having friends and family? His anxious fears grab at him with knowing that a single germ could fell his support and he would have to watch them die without a single thing to be done. All his fears and anxieties revolve around his precious people and their safety, but he wouldn't yield them for nothing.

Kuja is different, but this has been noted before, he knows exactly what his fears are and where they spring from. He _fears_ himself and his great perchance for power without limits, he fears the lust that hides deep inside threatening, always threatening. Kuja acknowledges this, but it wears away under selfish pressure when he thinks, he knows he could easily slip. Power was like a drug to him, a powerful, heady drug, and he was helplessly addicted driven by a merciless man and his own insecurities. So he fears himself and the things he could do as he once did.

The other anxiety that makes him apprehensive is a secret fear, but the one closest to his heart. This is the feeling of ever waiting loneliness; he has felt this before, willing and unwilling from his isolations. He didn't have to face this fear or acknowledge it when he was alone; he only had to contend with the possibility of dying, be it alone. Now, though, he has the strange friendships with those he once tried to rend apart, and a family that warms his cool core, it frightens him. Kuja knows they could easily tear him to pieces if they decide he is not worth their admiration and love, they are too close, to near his vulnerable heart. However, what makes him sleep less at night is the possibility that they would leave him, and that encroaching loneliness would descend upon him like a vicious vulture. He fears to trust, apprehensive to let go of all walls and reservations and actually believe that won't leave him to the wayside.

These fears, they entwine the brothers and drive them closer and further apart at the same time. In the end they fear the same thing under a different name, they _fear_ loss, of comfort, of trust, of _Love. _


	4. Forms of Passion

Hate, anger, love, desire and many more, these are all the passions that swallow the brothers daily. Zidane _hates_ when he cannot protect his family and friends, it makes him impassioned with a need to keep them safe. It _angers_ Zidane when he fails, for he sees what his weakness causes, pain and death. Zidane _desires_ peace for it is his greatest wish, to lay his arms down forever. While he _loves_ his family and friends with an intense passion, he would sacrifice all he has for them.

Kuja _hates_ when he is reminded of everything he did to cause his brother pain. It _angers_ him that he allowed such a man as Garland to manipulate him. Kuja _desires_ to forget and to never do what he has done before, a chance for redemption. He _loves_ his games and memories with his brother, it shows him he is aloud to keep living even if he does not deserve it.

Their family is a passionate one, they speak with great earnest on the things they believe. Zidane sharpens his blades with his wit which is often excitable to protect all he cares for. Kuja thinks emotionally, rationalizing by the stems of infliction that make him bite his lip and fist his hands. Those that do not know them says Zidane is a fool and Kuja is apathetic. This is true to some point, but only in the eyes of others.

Zidane _fights_ for others, for those close to his heart and those that cannot defend themselves. He sees himself idealistically as a hero to those he associates with, his friends support this notion for he has a hero's heart. Zidane is quick to pick up his blades at any injustice, he feels that there should be justice for all, no matter who they are. He _fights_ for children, and those cast to the gutter. Zidane is passionate about this and does not give an inch when it comes to what he _fights_ for, people and peace.

He _speaks_ loud and clear, his voice carries over the din and silences it. Zidane talks quick, his ideas a rush flooded with emotion. He is the epitome of vibrant and vivacious, for his words convey all that he is and could be. Zidane does not mince words, he _speaks_ his mind, even if it causes him trouble.

Zidane _loves_ completely, with all that he is, and all that he could be in the future. He gives himself over for a friend, and sacrifices himself for family. Zidane is quick to support those who ask it of him, he does not stop to think. He may be a fighter, but his heart is that of a _lover_, loyal and true.

Kuja _fights_ his past and the idea that he once was, and does not want to be again. He_ fights _against the shades that overhang his bright future that could shadow him and his family. The darkness threatens to consume him, but he does not allow it, not anymore. Kuja _fights_ for himself, but not selfishly, because if he does not then the darkness would descend, so he struggles feverishly so it may disperse. In that aspect it is clear that he _fights_ for others as well.

He _speaks_ softly and coldly, his passion hidden behind frosted emotion. For Kuja is afraid that if he _speaks_ loud and passionately that those he harmed will turned on him or confuse him with his brother. Kuja knows that words hold a dreadful power, especially for a mage, he has seen the power that words carry. So he _speaks_ gently and cautiously as not to harm or invoke that which he cannot stand against.

Kuja_ loves _cautiously and calmly, his passion simmering just below the surface. He does not push or tread where he shouldn't, though he loves wholly as well. When he is committed then he is committed, there is no middle road for him, he is selfish that way. Kuja _loves_ when he sees his brother happy, it means he made the right choice to fall before his brother. He is gentle in his way, unassuming with a bruised heart of his own volition. Kuja _loves_ because he must, it is the only thing that he can offer that is not tainted by his past.

They both can be hot-headed when it comes to things they care about, even if they show it different ways. Beliefs they now carry that has the zealous streak written in them, neither Zidane nor Kuja deny this. Though while Zidane prefers the passionate happiness he swamps himself in, Kuja loses himself in passionate grief, so silent and so complete.


	5. Understanding Tastes

Zidane leaned over his frowning brother with something of a smile, though it was itching to become a smirk. Kuja merely looked up at him with an injured dignity and a slightly downplayed sneered. One could almost say that Kuja was pouting at the younger brother whose tail swung jovial behind him. Zidane snorted into his hand and patted Kuja's shoulder with his other hand.

"It is okay, Kuja, I'm sure the chef's meant no offense." Zidane murmured trying to stifle his snicker. Kuja sighed at his brother, while prodding the strange dish that bubbled and frothed in front of him. Sighing disgustedly he pushed it away and turned to his brother with a half-grimace.

"What is this strange dish in front of me?" Kuja inquired looking down at the mass.

"Well, from the archives of that one temple said this was a premium dish on our home planet." Zidane answered looking a little green at said dish.

"Yes, but we were practically raised on vitamins and nutrient bars." Kuja explained while moving the dish further away.

"Okay, but what about all these years on earth, surely you must have found something to suit your taste." Zidane prodded and was rewarded by a clear and curious gaze. "Whatever that is, we will have the chef deliver, bake, or cook several of that for an apology." Zidane added, Kuja nodded and thought back to everything he had consumed over the course of his life and turned to Zidane with a wiry grin.

"Well, while being a mass-murdering genome had taken me many places, I wasn't exactly welcome in a lot of places." Kuja remarked off-handedly.

"Ara, Kuja, I have a plan." Zidane returned and scuttled back into the kitchen. There were a few silent minutes before Zidane came back out with a familiar and trouble making grin. "The chef has agreed to bring out small samples of every dish they can think of until we find something that suits you well." Zidane spoke, and Kuja nodded. Zidane chuckled before allowing the chef to come in with a large reddish-orange spheres covered dish.

"What is this, it smells repulsive, and looks unappetizing." Kuja huffed and Zidane snorted once more.

"Well, you're more a high-born than I am, so I figured, a brand of Tobiko or Caviar will suit you fine." Zidane answered with laughter in his voice. Kuja blinked pushed at the dish before begrudgingly taking a small bite. His face turned a multitude of colors before he regain his pale tone and delicately dabbed at his mouth. Without changing his expression, he turned slightly to his blond-headed brother, and with deft hands upended the dish onto Zidane's head. Suffice it to say the small nobility inside Kuja was not hooked onto him fully. Turning back around, he ignored his now fuming brother and nodded to the chef to bring him something else.

This taste-testing went on for a few hours with Zidane helping himself as well when a few of his favorite dishes came out. He definitely enjoyed the rich chocolate pudding especially went it went so well with Kuja's milky flesh. His revenged had, he rubbed more of it into Kuja's silver locks before sighing and slumping into the seat beside the slightly tuckered male.

"Have you found anything to your likening yet?" Zidane whined bored and stuffed from all the millions of dishes that had paraded through the room.

"Well, there were a few things that caught my fancy but nothing I would demand to eat." Kuja responded and Zidane pounded his head onto the table. Whimpering he laid his head on his side and squeezed his eyes into a smile when he saw Garnet standing there.

"Hi Dagger!" Zidane greeted loudly before groaning and holding his stomach. Kuja inclined his head to the young queen that had allowed his stay in hello.

"I see that it has been you who have been making my chef's work so hard." She greeted while nibbling on a common treat.

"My apologies, I did not mean to cause an incident." Kuja spoke and Garnet giggled.

"It is not a big deal; my chefs are hardly complaining in fact they enjoy this." Garnet answered while plopping down elegantly beside Zidane and picking at one of the dishes pushed to the side. Sighing she ignored the dish and settled for listening to Zidane ramble on about Kuja's lack of taste. Said male watched curiously as Garnet kept nibbling on something before blinking in curiosity.

"What is that your majesty?" Kuja inquired while pointing to her snack.

"Oh this, here why don't you try some Kuja?" Garnet spoke while handing over a piece. It was quiet for the few moments that Kuja took to fully taste the treat before turning with a wide grin that resembles his brother in all its eeriness.

"Let me have it, I want more!" Kuja demanded with that frighteningly evil chuckle everyone thought he had left behind. "This, this is my favorite, and I must have more." He shouted while pointing to what Garnet had grasped in her fingers. The chefs hurried to complied and Zidane blinked while looking at his loved one.

"What exactly are you eating Garnet?" Zidane asked, slightly unnerved as Kuja continued to chuckle and demand.

"Only pocky." Garnet answered and looked over to the silver-haired genome. "I think I've created a monster." She murmured into her hands. Zidane sighed and slammed his head once more on the table with a groan.

"That is not a meal…" He whined, but was unheard over the now unhealthy shouts for pocky.


	6. The Most Wanted Sound

It is a soft whispery sound that Kuja enjoys the most, the flick of an invigorated tail as his brother lazes happily about the swollen hill of green that resides just a little outside Alexanderia's Castle. The gentle brushing of fur as it sweeps past the meadow-dewed grass, speaking of contentment, of life, his brother's life. It is the sound of peace that Zidane can relax now, not fighting for his life, throwing himself constantly into the danger that use to inhabit the world, caused mostly by Kuja himself that still haunt his waking memories. There is still danger, the random monster that is still left from the war that is slowly being buried under the hope of rebirth, and the sounds of rebuilding. The swish as it sways back and forth is the rhythm of his brother's breath, of his life, and since Kuja's owes him his, it is a most precious life. For Kuja's only precious person is the young blond genome that is his brother, and for the sound of his life, it is his favorite and most relaxing. It is his most wanted sound, one he wishes that will continue until it is time to take their final rest, one Kuja admits guiltily he almost ended early.

Zidane's a little different, but then again they were shades and shadows of each other, but not exactly the same. Though it's a tiny bit weird and admitted almost girlish, Zidane would have to say his most favorite sound is the sound of soft, but graceful footsteps. The simple fact was because the sound of soft, graceful footsteps described his two most important people in his life. His precious queen, one who he may love with all his heart, if he actually undid his locked heart that had been done so to protect him during the war. The other was of course his silver-crowned brother, who was liken dainty and effeminate, but had power beyond recourse and elegance that he himself did not possess. Each walked with the soft breath of life, bearing the weight of it with a light touch, and an airless grasp. The gentle recourse of the sound makes him perked up with happiness, for they still have life, still survive with a pale touch wrapped in existence. Thus Zidane will admit to relaxing and being soothed by the sounds of tapping on the road or walkways, or the merest swish of the grass crinkling underfoot. Doing justice for all that he lived for and breathed for, the sound of continuing life as another footprint is placed on his heart.


	7. Hope Leads to Happiness

Zidane is the epitome of hope both because his unyielding belief and because that is what Zidane is to Kuja hope. Since Kuja was a being born without hope, only desires and an order to wipe out life on Gaia, he was not meant to hope, not to truly exist. However, meeting the other half, the youngest of the 'Angels of Death,' the other genome with a soul due to his actions that made Zidane be born on Gaia changed him little by little. First, though his main directive may not have changed for he was doing harm to Gaia by the giant war that he had started, he began to yearn to live without Garland ruling his life and existence. This was the first change, the first hope that was given to him and he nurtured it with a strong fire almost burning it to a darkness. The second hope his brother gave him was companionship, because after all he had done, he still yearned for companionship after seeing Zidane surrounded with unyielding companions including one of his c_reations_. This hope was foster with the fact that it was possible to form bonds with his creations and they would reciprocate, well if he could understand how exactly one makes friends. Maybe promising extended life with no idea how to might not have been the right way, but he was still Death as far as he knew as he could survive. The last hope and most important one that Zidane gave him was a new life, filled with nothing but hope, hope for everything and thus to Kuja Zidane was hope and his hope.

Kuja was odd to Zidane to everything, but he taught him a lot about himself, without Kuja he would have never got the answer to his lasting hope. His silent and secret hope was finding a home, a family, and though's Kuja's actions were extremely wrong in the end Zidane got all he hoped for. He found out about his past and why he dreamed in blue or only of a blue light, so his hope of understanding his dreams and therefore his past came true. Hoping to find out were he came from led to Terra, once again Kuja leading him there even though it was Garland who may have explained. To have a family, if not for Kuja dropping him into Gaia's life cycle he might have never had tantalus, his family, and though Kuja was his brother, emotions and bonds were not encouraged nor acknowledged on Terra. Extending the hope of a family, the companions he gained on the troubled journey that Kuja made gave him undying friendships, his family, and the end gave him back his true brother and sister. The last hope was a home, and while Terra was his birthplace, Gaia had become his home, and Kuja had shown him, even in the worst way possible, but he couldn't fault his true brother.

These hopes led to understandings, which led to happiness in their hearts, thus hope guided both their hearts. Now they hope for the future and all it's gifts, and they know they will always have the hope of their family supporting them through any trials that may come. Along with the hope that these trials are only bumps in the road and not any wars, because after all no one could cause a good war like Kuja. Heaven help the poor soul who would even try now that the three 'Angels of Death,' reside on Gaia.


End file.
